Tick Tock, You're Dead!
Tick Tock, You're Dead! is the second book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was first published in 1995. The cover illustration consists of a mean looking face in a clock and someone hanging off one of the clock hands. Plot You are vacationing in New York City with your parents and your brother, Denny. You could care less about visiting the Museum of Natural History. Especially with your little brat of a red head younger brother running around and wreaking havoc! When Denny runs into a private workshop department, the scientist there tells you that he has invented a time machine, and tells you that you can be the first person ever to travel through time! However, Denny runs inside, and gets lost in an unknown time period. You can go to prehistoric times, where vicious dinosaurs roamed, or the medieval times, battling wizards, dragons, and knights, or the future, where evil robots control humans. One thing is for sure, you will have to find Denny in two hours, or he will cease to exist! Endings There are twenty-four bad endings and four good endings. Bad endings *Stuck taunting a dragon forever, so he won't eat you. *Steer a truck away from hitting your family, but it was implied that you drove straight into a brick wall. *About to be eaten by Wizard, the giant lizard. *You're searching for Denny inside a space station and get caught by robots. They know you're lying to them about why you're there, so they throw you out - which causes your body to explode as you leave the pressurized airlock. *The knight throws you into a crocodile-infested moat. *The rebels decide to use you as bait to lure the robots. It turns out that they were taught to have no compassion. *Stuck in a giant spider web, with a giant spider gazing at you. *Stuck with a bomb in the power room and it goes off. *After answering a Goosebumps question wrong, you get stuck in the Corridors of Time with Denny, who is now an old man. *Returned to the present with two Dennys. *After answering a question about quallicorks and adjubibbles wrong, it's implied that you were "frammilized" (put in a metal box and disappear). *About to get hit a by a truck after you and your future self are fighting Denny. *Trapped in an airless air duct, until you die from asphyxiation. *Forced to leave Denny behind, after causing a wretched fish smell, while saving your family from being hit by a truck. *Stuck in the 'Couch Potato' exhibit of a robot zoo. *After answering a Goosebumps question wrong, it's implied that you were frammilized. *Return to the present, but leave behind Denny as a prince in the medieval times. This is presented as a bad ending because you failed to retrieve Denny, and your parents will be very angry. (However, by this stage, the reader may be glad to be rid of him.) *You jump into a moat to avoid a knight, but there are crocodiles in the moat. It's implied that you were eaten by one of the crocodiles. *Teaching a class full of robots at a college. *A huge flower plant wipes a vine around you so well, that Denny thinks that you are a plant. *Spend years watching a video clip of George Washington crossing the Delaware River. *You and Denny get stuck and sink in quicksand. It's implied that you die. *The chronometer disintegrates, when the robot teacher is asking you a very difficult question. You're now going to be frammilized. *You watch a dinosaur egg hatch, hoping to see a dinosaur. Instead, a prehistoric chicken hatches out of the egg. Good endings *You and Denny escape from a robot in a space station back to the present. *You and Denny get transported to a strange land, where the inhabitants make you their king. You get revenge on Denny, by making him your slave. *You save your family from being hit by a truck and save 2,000 mice. *You and Denny save your family from being hit by a truck and you trick Denny into coming back to the present with you. Cover art gallery Regional UK cover .jpg|UK Tick Tock, You're Dead! - Spanish Cover - ¡Tic, tac, muere!.jpg|Spanish Tic toc, bienvenue en enfer.jpg|French Tik! Tak! Sen Öldün!.jpg|Turkish Tick_Tock,_You're_Dead!_-_Norwegian_Cover_-_Tikk-takk,_du_er_død!.jpeg|Norwegian Trivia * If your main choice is to search for Denny in the past, all choices lead to a bad ending - you can only reach a good ending by choosing to go to the future. One bad ending does advise you to try searching in the future next time, so that the reader doesn't get too frustrated. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Time Travel Category:Animals Category:Robots (media) Category:Dragons Category:Giants Category:America Category:Royalties Category:Dinosaurs Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Human Villains Category:Plants Category:Spiders Category:Transformations Category:Lizards Category:Technology Category:Books Released In 1995 Category:Museums Category:Covers by Mark Nagata